


Promise

by Clara_de_Morra



Series: The Beginning of the End [9]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III
Genre: Gen, Relationship open to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: He looks her over.Her stolen elven armor is appearing worse for wear.She says nothing.





	Promise

“…I promised you would be fitted for new armor, did I not?”

“ _You did, my King._ ”

He looks her over.

Her stolen elven armor is appearing far worse for wear.

She says nothing.

They are still far from Northrend’s shores, but he knows that the armor will not survive for long in the bitter cold.

“When we reach Northrend, you will remain aboard. You will see to its defense while I am away.”

“ _My King, I—_ ”

“You object to this?”

“ _I do, my King._ ”

“You wish to make the journey?”

“ _I would, my King._ ”

For a moment, he thought…

…no.


End file.
